


Leave it to Yesterday

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [13]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ALex is a sad boi, Alex needs a hug, Alex's mom is there, I tagged major character death in case you want to look at it that way, In case you were wondering, M/M, Notes, Open Ending, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, she hears him sing about letting go, song from moulin rouge, this is the shortest shit I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: The boys are all alive but magic still exists and Caleb wants the boys of Sunset Curve under his wing so he puts a curse on them. Willie says that him and Alex should have never met and Alex takes it seriously.
Relationships: Alex & Julia Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Leave it to Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisegirl38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/gifts).



> I feel like I'm terrible at writing angst so I threw this together. Please go check out my other fics in the completely unrelated series but they aren't as angsty as this one.

Alex had never thought about death before, he knew that anything would be better than the life he was living through. Alex shoved an envelope into his pocket running out of his house and to the garage to grab his bike and rode to the middle of the city stopping outside the Orpheum. It was just another dream lost. The words “we never should have met” echoed in his ears as he looked up at the building looking at the ladder on the side. He sighed gripping a bar with one hand and a foot on a lower bar, Alex pulled himself up bar by bar biting his lip trying not to cry.

Alex looked over the city from the roof of the Orpheum sitting down on the edge legs swinging over the side. He started laughing, nails digging into the palms of his hands just laughing until tears rolled down his face. 

“I follow the night, can’t stand the light,” Alex sang softly voice carrying over the tops of buildings making some people on the now not so busy street look around to see who was singing. “When will I begin, to live again?” Alex continued and a woman looked at him taking out her phone recording him. “One day I’ll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. What could your love do for me? When will love be through with me? Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?” Alex sang standing up on the edge taking out the envelope with names written on the front, Luke, Reggie, Julie, Carrie, and Flynn. Hot tears continued to leave marks on his cheeks but he bit his lip and continued to walk closer and closer feet inching off the edge.

“One day I’ll fly away, leave all this to yesterday. Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?” Alex dropped the envelope and the woman picked it up seeing the names and Alex looking into her sad eyes when she knew what he was going to do.

“You don’t have to do this!” she yelled. “We can talk about this!” Alex bit his lip squatting shaking his head. 

“One day I’ll fly away, fly, fly away.” The woman was screaming as Alex fell backward picking up her phone calling an ambulance. More people started to gather all panicking. Adults covered children’s eyes pushing them away quickly walking in the other direction away from the blonde boy whose eyes were shut tight as he felt consciousness drift away while people shook him demanding that he stay awake.

“Please,” the woman said and one of Alex’s once bright eyes opened and he saw a face he didn’t think he would see, it was his mother kneeling next to him. “Alex don’t leave me,” she cried and all Alex heard was sirens before everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a majorly fluff writer tries to write angst. But yeah since Wisegirl38 makes me cry with her angsty fics and we're working on a fic together (shhhhh) I wrote this.


End file.
